Experimento aleatorio: La noche de Izuku Midoriya
by DeltaGamma
Summary: Una noche reservada para la diversión y el compañerismo puede despertar conflictos limitados por la perspectiva de cada individuo. Izuku debió haberlo sabido, pero nunca imaginó que un poco de alcohol fuera a sepultar su renovada amistad con Katsuki en cuestión de minutos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa de la actividad Navideña del grupo _KatsuDeku World_ y es un regalo para **Sofía San Martín**. Ella quería un simple drabble pero eso es imposible para mí.

Por desgracia la vida real y la proximidad de las fiestas no me dio tiempo a completar la historia (que se suponía iba a ser un one-shot) así que dividí lo que llegué a hacer hasta la fecha y voy a subirlo poco a poco mientras lo termino.

Espero que al menos alguien lo disfrute.

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

La habitación estaba oscura y el sonido húmedo de sus bocas interrumpido por las exhalaciones era todo lo que podía oírse en ese cuarto, en esa noche, o tal vez en el mundo. Oírlos llenó a Izuku de nervios impetuosos que solo podían surgir cuando uno era consciente de sí mismo pero, de igual modo, deseaba escucharlos con más fuerza.

Era extraño.

Su mente estaba dividida en dos: una parte estaba alerta a todo lo que ocurría mientras que la otra estaba totalmente entregada a la acción sin miramientos. Era imposible para él dejar de analizar, observar y tomar nota mental de lo que sucedía —en dónde le tocaba, en donde le besaba, los sonidos que emitía su garganta— pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en nada coherente más que en lo mucho que le gustaba cuando la mano de Katsuki se aventuraba debajo de su playera, dejando un rastro cálido a su paso, o el modo en que sus labios se cerraban sobre su cuello. Quería poder captar cada detalle, quería memorizar la tensión en los músculos de Katsuki y la forma en que movía su cuerpo, pero también quería cerrar los ojos, dejarse sumergir en las sensaciones y jamás regresar a la superficie.

«Así que así de siente», pensó por séptima vez en la noche cuando Katsuki realizó un movimiento pélvico dejándole saber qué él también lo estaba disfrutando.

Eso silenció ciertas inseguridades que le habían gritado que sería imposible que Katsuki se excitara con él. Y al mismo tiempo alteraba su corazón peor que antes. Era una experiencia increíble que jamás creyó que tendría con Katsuki, mucho menos como su primera vez. Le habría gustado saber más, le habría gustado tener el conocimiento suficiente para complacerlo, pero de nuevo: ¿cómo iba a saber que algún día tendría esa oportunidad?

También le habría gustado saber si esa era la primera vez de Katsuki, aunque lo dudaba, pues se sentía demasiado bien —¿podría Izuku siquiera notar la diferencia?— y su compañero actuaba con demasiada confianza para serlo —¿había algo que Katsuki hiciera sin confiar en sí mismo?—. Para Izuku, en cambio, todo era nuevo. Intenso y extraño. Excitante. La simple sensación de las yemas recorriendo su brazo hasta tomar su mano y guiarla hasta el cuello contrario era suficiente para robarle el aliento en un gemido que en la mente de Kastuki debía sonar patético. Izuku también lo pensaría así si no fuera por lo nebuloso que estaba su juicio.

Besar era, quizá, la sensación más extraña de todas. Era tocar con los labios dos franjas de piel suave que se movían y guardaban un rastro del sabor de lo que la otra persona había ingerido, pero también era el acto más adictivo que había realizado en su vida. Cada vez que Katsuki apartaba su boca los labios de Izuku ansiaban repetir la acción al instante.

Nunca pensó que terminaría en la cama con otra persona una hora después de haber recibido su primer beso, pero la imaginación no podía causar ni recrear la intensidad que el cuerpo sentía durante el verdadero tacto.

Katsuki se apartó un momento para aferrar la playera de Izuku y jalar hacia arriba. Izuku levantó la cabeza y los brazos facilitando el trabajo. Él se hallaba recostado sobre el colchón con las piernas extendidas y Katsuki arrodillado entre ellas, una posición conveniente porque Izuku se desplomaría si intentaba ponerse en pie o sentarse. Volvió a dejarse caer contra el colchón y aguardó a que Katsuki prosiguiera, pero este se quedó observándole unos segundos con expresión serena. Las cortinas no estaban del todo corridas pero la luz nocturna que se colaba por la ventana no alcanzaba a iluminar lo suficiente el recinto, por lo que Izuku no podía leer su expresión del modo en que le gustaría, aunque probablemente tampoco podría hacerlo en el estado en que se encontraba. Temió lo que podría pasar si Katsuki seguía mirándole. Tal vez regresara en sí y comprendiera que estaba haciendo aquello con el idiota que toda la vida corrió tras él como un perro y decidiera que no debían continuar, que aquello era un error. Sin embargo, Katsuki se inclinó para buscar su boca una vez más e Izuku pudo suspirar aliviado.

Aventuró una mano por el cabello rubio, áspero y despeinado, y deslizó la otra por el hombro. Katsuki vestía una musculosa que permitía apreciar la definición de su cuerpo y el sudor que le recorría la espalda; Izuku quería quitársela pero no se animaba. No confiaba en sus movimientos pero también —y más importante aún— le daba miedo lo que pudiera ocasionar. ¿Y si atreverse a más molestaba a Katsuki? ¿Y si tomar iniciativa causaba que Katsuki decidiera terminar todo?

Era extraño.

Su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos: una parte se reprimía por temor a las consecuencias mientras que la otra quería lanzarse a lo desconocido y tocar, tomar y disfrutar todo lo que Katsuki pudiera ofrecerle. Pero no podía arriesgarse, así que no lo haría. No cuando Katsuki estaba siendo tan cálido y atento, contrario a todo lo que alguna vez imaginó. Siempre creyó que en esa clase de situación Katsuki sería demandante y agresivo, que tomaría todo sin pedir permiso hasta dejar a su pareja exhausta de placer, cosa que a Izuku le encantaba suponer. La realidad era mucho mejor. Katsuki no era para nada delicado, pero la convicción de sus movimientos se reflejaba en caricias certeras y en dirigir a Izuku por el rumbo que deseaba, como aferrar su mano y deslizarla por su pecho o decidir cuándo era momento de involucrar a sus lenguas en el asunto. No se veía enojado, más bien serio, como si estuviera concentrado. Era preciso y confiado, pero mantenía un ritmo estable y seguro que Izuku apreció porque no estaba seguro de poder tolerar un frenesí en su primera vez haciendo eso. No habría disfrutado el salvajismo y desesperación con el que tantas veces había fantaseado.

Cuando Katsuki se quitó la musculosa Izuku casi perdió el control sobre su voz. Le costó resistirse pero al final consiguió guardar silencio. Era algo con lo que luchaba desde que habían entrado en la habitación. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, había tanto que le gustaría comentar, murmurar como un delirio todo lo que experimentaba bajo las manos ajenas. Pero Katsuki no iba a valorarlo. Lo irritaría si pronunciaba siquiera una sola palabra, como siempre, y eso era lo que Izuku menos quería esa noche, así que mantendría los labios apretados hasta el final para asegurarse que Katsuki pudiera seguir pensando en lo que fuera que lograba mantenerlo tan activo mientras Izuku temblaba y daba respingos como el virgen inexperimentado que era.

Fiel al comportamiento que había mantenido toda la noche, Katsuki no dudó cuando llevó las manos a la cremallera del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

 **:**

 _Fue Ashido la que inició todo. Se puso en pie en la sala común de los dormitorios durante un día particularmente aburrido y anunció a todo pulmón:_

— _¡Hagamos una fiesta!_

 _La idea no tuvo oposición, pues, ¿quién iba a oponerse? No había nada mejor que hacer y eran adolescentes, sin embargo, fue durante los preparativos que comenzó a surgir el desacuerdo. El consenso general con el que la discusión comenzó poco a poco fue mermando hasta dividir la clase 1-A en grupos que opinaban diferente. Izuku lo recordaba así: iniciaron con comentarios afirmativos y de entusiasmo, cada quien dando su propia variación de algo como: «¡qué gran idea!» y «sí, nos vendría bien una distracción». Iida apoyó la moción mencionando que estaría encantado de solicitar el permiso a los profesores, pero fue rápidamente rechazado por el resto._

— _Nadie va a enterarse —le dijo Kaminari cuando Iida insistió con los problemas que tendrían cuando los profesores lo descubrieran._

 _Llevó varios minutos convencerlo, pero finalmente lo consiguieron con la promesa de que la música no estaría en un volumen alto y que la velada terminaría en un horario adecuado. Pero ese no fue el inicio de la discusión. Fue cuando Yaoyorozu comenzó a dar indicaciones del día en que podrían realizarla y asignó a cada uno un deber._

— _Jirō, tú te encargaras de la música._

— _Naturalmente —respondió esta con una sonrisa._

— _Ashido, Uraraka y Asui, por favor, encárguense de la decoración._

— _¡Sí! —exclamaron las dos primeras acompañado por un asentimiento por parte de Asui._

— _Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, ustedes planearan la iluminación. —Los tres compartieron una mirada desanimada ante lo aburrido del trabajo—. Todoroki, ¿podrías preparar el hielo?_

 _El susodicho la observó un momento en silencio._

— _No sé cómo interpretar esto…_

— _Por favor, solo hazlo —rogó—. Yo te ayudaré con el diseño._

— _¿Diseño?_

— _¡Así es! —Junto ambas manos y las posó junto a su mejilla sonriendo con encanto—. Es muy común ver figuras de cisnes en los centros de mesa, pero ¡hay tantas buenas opciones! Mañana les enseñaré algunos diseños que…_

 _Los demás intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y cayó sobre Kirishima interrumpir la ensoñación de la chica._

— _Espera, espera, ¿cómo que figuras de hielo?_

— _Pues claro. ¿Qué clase de fiesta no tiene una escultura de hielo en la mesa principal? —preguntó como si fuera normal; nadie quiso restregarle en la cara lo poco ordinaria que era—. Hablando de eso: Shoji y Kirishima, ¿creen que podrían encargarse de preparar la sala? Necesitaremos más sillas y almohadones, ¡también lugar para los juegos!_

 _Los dos muchachos asintieron y, una vez más, nadie quiso arruinar la ilusión de Yaoyorozu al cuestionar la clase de fiesta que ella estaba imaginando._

— _¡Oh! Bakugō…_

— _No —respondió este antes de que ella terminara de hablar._

 _Estaba sentado en el sillón más apartado, de perfil al grupo intentando simular que no le interesaba la conversación._

— _Ni siquiera sabes lo que te pediré._

— _Vas a pedirme algo estúpido, y la respuesta es no._

 _El gesto de Yaoyorozu se llenó de tristeza y esto causó que sus compañeros reaccionaran al instante._

— _¡Muy mal, Bakugō! —exclamó Ashido._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a hacerla sentir así? —dijeron Mineta y Kaminari al ver la expresión de Yaoyorozu, pues para ellos una chica tan linda nunca debería tener tal mueca en su rostro._

— _¿Qué es esta falta de compromiso? Esta es una actividad grupal en la que todos estamos obligados a participar como fe del respeto y valor que nos tenemos, no puedes faltar a la voluntad de la mayoría —agregó Iida moviendo un brazo de arriba abajo._

— _A decir verdad, no me sorprende —dijo Tokoyami._

 _Mientras más hablaban peor se volvía el gesto de enojo de Kacchan._

— _Vamos, amigo, al menos escucha lo que te van a pedir, luego puedes negarte —comentó Kirishimma, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

 _Kacchan soltó un grito de cólera._

— _¡Ah, de acuerdo, maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos quieres? —Miró a Yaoyorozu como si ella tuviera la culpa (que en parte así era)._

— _Solo… ¿si podrías pensar juegos y actividades para la fiesta?_

— _¡No!_

 _Yaoyorozu suspiró resignada._

— _De acuerdo… —Paseó la mirada por todos los presentes que aún no tenían una trabajo asignado, deteniéndose sobre Izuku—. Midoriya, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?_

 _A pesar de asumir que ella le hablaría cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Izuku no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando oyó pronunciar su nombre._

— _¡Por supuesto!_

— _¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Por qué se lo pides al nerd luego de a mí!? —gritó Kacchan, pero Yaoyorozu lo ignoró._

— _Iida, Tokoyami, Sato y Ojiro, sería bueno que pudieran decidir sobre los aperitivos y la cena._

— _Déjanoslo a nosotros. —Sonrió Ojiro mientras Iida realizaba un saludo militar._

 _Entonces Yaoyorozu fijó su atención sobre Hagakure y Koda._

— _Ustedes dos traerán…_

— _¡El alcohol!_ _—_ _dijo Hagakure por encima de sus palabras._

—… _las gaseosas. —terminó de decir Yaoyorozu al mismo tiempo._

 _Fue ahí cuando todo inició, con un silencio pesado que duró solo unos segundos pero que pareció mantenerse por más de varios minutos. La clase de silencio en el que el mínimo sonido desencadenaría una explosión. El desencadenante fue el suspiró que Jirō dejó escapar al ver la expresión en los rostros de sus compañeros. Entonces todos (los más expresivos del grupo) comenzaron a opinar al mismo tiempo._

— _¡Sí!_

— _¡Oh, amigo! ¿Imaginas a las chicas ebrias?_

— _¡Inaceptable!_

— _¡Sería parte de la diversión!_

— _¿No es necesario un permiso especial para eso?_

— _Va en contra del reglamento, ribit._

— _Moi~ qué idea tan brillante._

— _No veo el problema si solo somos nosotros…_

 _Iida golpeó la mesa, silenciándolos por un momento._

— _¡No! Esto sí que no puedo permitirlo —dijo con tono severo—. No solo va contra las reglas, sino que se trata de un acto ilegal. ¡Somos menores, y no está permitido el alcohol en los dormitorios! Dicho esto, y como delegado del curso, me rehúso a aceptarlo._

— _Tenemos diecisiete, no es mucha diferencia respecto a la edad legal —comentó Tokoyami._

— _¡Iida! Amigo, ¿qué te sucede? —dijo Mineta con mirada demente y respiración alterada._

— _¡Sí! ¿No eras tú el que hace un momento hablaba sobre el compromiso con el grupo? —dijo Kaminari con una expresión similar._

 _Algo habían imaginado que los tenía completamente alborotados. Pese a eso, sus palabras causaron que Iida se tensara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ellos. Así que ya sabían qué excusa utilizar para quebrar su resolución._

— _Recuerdo lo que dije, pero en este caso atenta contra un pacto mayor: el de la ley, y como futuros héroes no podemos permitirnos quebrar esta regla. Si comenzamos con esto, ¿dónde nos detendremos?_

— _Estoy de acuerdo —agregó Asui—, ¿qué somos si no podemos respetar una regla tan básica? ¿Con que derecho nos haremos llamar héroes?_

— _Un segundo, un segundo —interrumpió Ojiro agitando las manos repetidas veces como negación—. No puedo decir que estoy a favor o en contra respecto al tema, pero ¿no creen que están exagerando?_

— _¡Sí! —apoyó Sero—. Solo es un poco de alcohol, todos los chicos de nuestra edad lo hacen._

— _Oí que el año pasado los de último curso organizaron una fiesta el día que estrenaron los dormitorios —dijo Jirō de modo pensativo—, y que hubo alcohol pero los profesores no se enteraron._

 _Izuku abrió la boca sorprendido ante la noticia. Intentó imaginar a Togata bebiendo o en estado de embriaguez; todo lo que acudió a su mente fue un Togata todavía más sonriente y expresivo que cuando estaba sobrio._

 _«No, dudo que Togata alguna vez haya llegado a tal punto», pensó, confiando en que su amigo jamás había bebido hasta emborracharse._

— _¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! —insistió Iida._

— _Es verdad, no podemos guiarnos por el comportamiento de los demás —dijo Tokoyami._

 _Mineta le miró con enojo._

— _¿Y tú de qué lado estás?_

— _De ninguno, me da igual lo que decidan._

 _Ashido se puso en pie con un mohín._

— _Suficiente, ¡es solo diversión! No puedo creer que insinúen algo como eso solo porque queremos comportarnos como adolescentes normales._

— _¡Así es! No tiene nada de malo tener alcohol en una fiesta —agregó Hagakure._

— _Además, creo que somos lo bastante responsables como para beber con moderación y… y, es algo inofensivo, ¿verdad, Uraraka?_

— _Bueno… —Uraraka lo meditó un momento—. Creo que sería una buena experiencia y estoy segura de que no va a influir en nuestra noche. Seguro le estamos dando más valor del que en verdad tiene._

— _¡Exacto!_

 _Jirō levantó una mano como si pidiera permiso para hablar y dijo:_

— _En lo personal no pienso tomar nada que contenga alcohol, pero si llegara a beber confío en todos los que están aquí, así que para mí no parece un problema. —Su convicción se quebró cuando Mineta comenzó a asentir mientras murmuraba con voz lasciva—. Bueno… confío en la_ _ **mayoría.**_

— _No. Ya es suficiente, esta conversación se termina aquí —dijo Iida acomodando sus lentes—. Me decepciona solo que piensen en hacer algo como esto, deberían sentirse apenados, ¿verdad, Midoriya?_

 _De pronto todos sus compañeros volvieron la cabeza en su dirección y le observaron, como si esperaran que su opinión fuera la decisión final para el asunto. Izuku no tenía idea de por qué le ponían a él en dicha posición, seguro que un comentario de Todoroki o Kacchan importaría más que cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir. Incómodo con la atención, habló._

— _Yo… creo que cada uno es libre de tener su opinión —dijo con una risa nerviosa, de modo que no estuvo a favor ni en contra de ninguna opinión (que era como en verdad se sentía. Al igual que Tokoyami, no le importaba si decidían aceptar o no la idea de Hagakure)._

 _A sus compañeros no les gustó su posición neutral, en especial a Iida, que comenzó a reprocharle su falta de criterio. Yaoyorozu, por otro lado, llevó una mano a la mejilla con pesar._

— _Qué dilema, y todo por un poco de_ champagne _._

 _Una vez más, sus compañeros no supieron qué clase de fiesta ella estaba imaginando._

— _Iida, —La voz de Mineta se elevó por sobre todas las demás—, ¿cómo te atreves a ser tan deshonrado?_

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Así es, —Se unió Kaminari—, hace un momento pretendías que Kacchan participara porque, y cito, "no podía faltar a la voluntad de la mayoría". Pues la mayoría ha hablado, ¡y estás obligado a colaborar!_

— _¡Sí! ¡Fe y respeto mutuo para la voluntad grupal!_

— _Ahora solo están usando sus palabras como se les antoja… —murmuró Ojiro, pero Iida había agachado la mirada en conflicto consigo mismo._

— _¿Cómo saben qué es lo que quiere la mayoría? Muchos no han dicho lo que opinan._

 _Como siempre, Asui tenía razón. Algunos se removieron en el lugar, inseguros de qué decir ante las miradas intensas de quienes ya estaban decididos. Izuku contempló el suelo cuando Uraraka e Iida le observaron al mismo tiempo; agradecía que Kacchan se mantuviera al margen de la conversación, pues si él tuviera una opinión fuerte respecto al asunto sin duda trataría de obligar a Izuku a estar de acuerdo con él a base de alaridos._

 _Siguiendo el ejemplo de Jirō, Todoroki levantó una mano y dijo:_

— _¿Por qué no votamos?_

— _¡Ah! Gran idea —afirmó Yaoyorozu—, podemos hacer una votación anónima, de ese modo nadie deberá sentirse presionado a responder de una forma que no quiere. Asimismo, podremos definir qué opina la mayoría, ¿qué dices Iida?_

 _El susodicho lo pensó por un momento y, con evidente resignación, asintió._

— _De acuerdo…_

— _Hmm, sigo pensando que no es correcto, pero si todos están decididos supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto —dijo Asui._

 _Yaoyorozu creó con su singularidad una hoja, una bolsita de tela y veinte lápices. Cortó el papel en trozos y entregó uno a cada uno junto con un lápiz._

— _Escriban "sí" o "no" de acuerdo a lo que quieran y luego guarden el papel en esta bolsa. Los contaremos cuando todos acaben._

 _Izuku aceptó su parte y observó el papel en blanco. ¿Qué quería él? ¿Era siquiera una cuestión para analizar? ¿Merecía tanta atención el asunto? Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer: su voto podría llegar a definir qué grupo ganaba la disputa. De algún modo, era como elegir entre Uraraka e Iida, aunque no tuviera sentido. Levantó la mirada para ver a los demás. Muchos ya habían dejado sus papeles en la bolsa, seguros de su decisión: Iida, Asui, Uraraka, Ashiro, Hagakure, Kacchan, Mineta, Kaminari, Aoyama, Sero y Todoroki, pero el resto aún estaba pensando tan detenidamente como Izuku, cosa que le tranquilizó. Se distrajo un momento intentando deducir qué podría haber elegido Kacchan, pero entonces los ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada con furia e Izuku tuvo que regresar la atención a su papel. ¿Qué decidir?_

— _Midoriya, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —Quiso saber Iida._

 _Izuku se sobresaltó. En los segundos que se había distraído la mitad de los que faltaban había dejado su papel en la bolsa, y era evidente que el resto ya había tomado una decisión. Izuku observó los ojos de su amigo un momento antes de tragar con fuerza, pedirle disculpas en su mente, y escribir en el papel un simple:_

 **Sí.**

:

:

 _ **Parte 1 de 10**_

:

:

 **Aclaración:** los fragmentos escritos en cursiva son los recuerdos de Izuku, por lo cual refiero a los nombres de sus compañeros del modo en que él los llama. El resto está narrado con los nombres de pila porque nunca refiero a los personajes por sus apellidos cuando escribo.

:

:

 _ **Experimentos paralelos:**_

 **La noche de Ochako Uraraka**

 **La noche de Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **La noche de Denki Kaminari**

 **La noche de Mezo Shoji**

 **La noche de Eijiro Kirishima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

La luz del amanecer iluminaba la habitación cuando Izuku despertó.

Se mantuvo inmóvil por un largo rato permitiendo que las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo se asentaran antes de que su mente comenzara a catalogarlas. Estaba exhausto, pero vibraba con energía. Sentía dolor, pero un cosquilleo agradable lo acompañaba. Le punzaba la cabeza, pero creía que podría tolerarlo cuantas veces fuera con tal de disfrutar el viaje que le antecedía.

Gradualmente regresó a la realidad y sus sentidos se fueron acomodando al presente. La habitación aún se movía, pero no tanto como en la noche anterior cuando parecía girar por completo. Aquella no era su habitación, obviamente, y había alguien durmiendo a su lado. Izuku sabía quién era y también recordaba lo que habían hecho, no solo porque tenía memoria de lo acontecido sino también por el rastro que había quedado en su cuerpo y que sería imposible ignorar incluso si no supiera lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Mantuvo la calma. Haría eso hasta que su mente y cuerpo volvieran a ser uno.

Pestañeó con pesadez y levantó la mirada para ver el reloj en la mesada; ese simple movimiento causó que sus ojos dolieran, pero lo tolero. El reloj digital marcaba las 5:37 a. m., es decir que Izuku había dormido unas míseras dos horas. Inevitablemente su mirada bajó del reloj a la persona a su lado.

Katsuki dormía tranquilo sobre su espalda, tenía la respiración pausada y una mano apoyada tras la cabeza. Su expresión no era una relajada, pero tampoco asemejaba al constante ceño fruncido que portaba cuando estaba despierto, simplemente parecía alguien sumido en un pensamiento profundo. Izuku le contempló embelesado por un largo rato, deseando poder acercarse más al cuerpo contrario, apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y continuar durmiendo abrazado a él, pero sabía que eso no podía suceder. Si Katsuki despertaba e Izuku continuaba en su cama… le dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo. Un Katsuki con resaca, arrepentido de lo que había hecho (sentimiento que sin duda se canalizaría en modo de furia) y molesto porque había sido con Izuku con quien sucedió era una receta para el terror que él no quería presenciar ni sufrir, por lo que suspiró desanimado y se incorporó con dificultad.

Le pesaba el cuerpo, como si hubieran drenado toda su energía de forma literal, y le dolían sus partes bajas, cosa para la cual no necesitaba buscar una explicación. Esperó un momento con los ojos cerrados; cuando sintió que tenía control sobre sus capacidades motrices otra vez, miró a su alrededor.

La habitación de Katsuki.

Nunca antes había estado allí porque Katsuki no había participado del concurso de la Mejor Habitación. No tenía nada extraordinario ni llamativo, era una simple habitación normal sin mucha decoración: unos libros en el estante, fotos de sus padres en la mesa de luz y sus cuadernos de clase cerrados sobre el escritorio. También estaba limpia y ordenada, pero no era de sorprender tratándose de Katsuki. A pesar de ser una habitación tan común de algún modo iba a la perfección con su ocupante.

Izuku sonrió. Le pesaban los párpados, su boca tenía un sabor horrible y probablemente su relación con Katsuki, que no era la mejor de por sí, acababa de caer en un hoyo tan profundo que jamás podría volver a oír siquiera un eco de lo que solía ser. La sonrisa desapareció al instante.

De verdad no quería estar ahí cuando Katsuki despertara.

Despacio y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, Izuku abandonó la cama reprimiendo los gruñidos de dolor que amenazaban con abandonar sus labios. Recogió su ropa con cuidado, se vistió tan rápido como su cuerpo adolorido le permitió y se dirigió a la puerta. Lanzó una última mirada a Katsuki y volvió a lamentar que las cosas no pudieran ser de otro modo.

Salió del cuarto.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, contrario a lo que recordaba de la noche anterior. Se preguntó qué habría sido de Ochako, Tenya y Hanta, o de Momo y Mina, pero, al mismo tiempo, decidió que no le importaba. No por falta de cariño, sino porque no estaba en una situación mucho mejor que la de ellos. Más tarde… las cosas seguirían su rumbo y él obtendría su respuesta a cada incógnita.

Ingresó en su habitación y solo entonces, rodeado por los afiches donde se mostraba el rostro sonriente de All Might, dejó que el pánico lo consumiera.

 **:**

—… _doce, trece… y catorce._ _—_ _Terminó de contar Yaoyorozu._

 _Dejó el último papel en la mesa sobre el montón correspondiente. El resultado estaba más que claro. Catorce contra seis. El voto de Izuku no tenía ningún peso sobre esa diferencia._

— _Esto significa que…_

 _Ashido, Mineta, Kaminari y Hagakure exclamaron al mismo tiempo:_

— _¡Vamos a comprar alcohol!_

— _¡Shh! —les silenció Iida—. No puedo hacer nada contra esta derrota, ¡pero al menos tengan la decencia de tratar que nadie descubra esta locura que tienen planeada!_

— _Aahh, relájate —dijo Kirishima._

 _Los cinco bromearon con Iida, que cada vez lucía menos relajado, mientras los demás continuaban pensando en los votos._

— _Así que seis, ¿eh? —murmuró Uraraka intentando ver la letra en los papeles para distinguir a cada uno, pero Yaoyorozu no lo permitió._

— _Admito que esto me hace sentir muy mal, ribit._

— _Ya, ya._

— _Entonces… ¿está decidido? —preguntó Todoroki,_

 _Recibió varias respuestas afirmativas. Kacchan se levantó soltando un bufido de exasperación._

— _Al fin. Ya me tienen harto con toda esta idiotez._

— _¡Ah, Bakugō, espera! Aún no terminamos de asignar las tareas —le recordó Yaoyorozu, pero el otro continuó caminando._

— _¡Me da igual! ¡No me hagan perder el tiempo!_

 _Observaron cómo se alejaba hasta que dobló en la esquina._

— _Pero qué pésimo carácter… —murmuró Jirō, a lo que Kaminari soltó una risita._

— _Es Kacchan, ya sabes cómo se pone._

 _Izuku sonrió en su dirección. Le agradaba que el apodo se hubiera quedado con Kaminari, si bien sabía que había comenzado a utilizarlo solo para fastidiar a Kacchan. Para él esa era una prueba de lo unido que era el grupo. Sin más preámbulo continuaron dividiendo las actividades y cuando todos, a excepción de Kacchan, tuvieron asignada una tarea, prometieron tener todo listo para el siguiente fin de semana. Izuku compartió la emoción de todos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que su trabajo era preparar el entretenimiento… y él no tenía idea de qué hacer._

:

:

 _ **Parte 2 de 10**_

:

:

 **Aclaración:** los fragmentos escritos en cursiva son los recuerdos de Izuku, por lo cual refiero a los nombres de sus compañeros del modo en que él los llama. El resto está narrado con los nombres de pila porque nunca refiero a los personajes por sus apellidos cuando escribo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

Mantuvo las manos en la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse, por fortuna. Aguardó varios minutos y, una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente estable, levantó la mirada. El reloj adornado con el flequillo de All Might y los colores característicos de su traje indicaba que había pasado veinticinco minutos allí sentado, sumido en sus caóticos pensamientos influenciados por la certeza de que Katsuki iba a volver a odiarlo, esta vez con un buen motivo y sin posibilidades de corregirlo.

—Ah, ¿por qué…? _—_ Ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Quería llorar, porque lamentaba las futuras consecuencias pero no el acto en sí. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de lo que hicieron esa noche? Izuku llevaba fantaseando con ello desde hacía dos años, era el único interés que había experimentado en su corta vida. Mentiría si dijera que no había soñado con tener la oportunidad de vivirlo en reiteradas ocasiones.

«Pero no así…», pensó mordiéndose el labio. «No así.»

No cuando la motivación surgía como efecto secundario del alcohol, no cuando Katsuki no era consciente en totalidad de lo que hacía. Y lo peor era que Izuku se hubiera detenido, ni siquiera hubiera permitido que algo iniciara con Katsuki en ese estado, pero él también había bebido y no le había importado en absoluto. Solo pudo pensar en satisfacer sus deseos egoístas. Por eso, el sueño de hacerlo con Katsuki porque ambos lo anhelaban se había hecho añicos y lo único que le quedaba era ese caparazón de una experiencia vacía y falsa.

Se levantó en contra del agotamiento físico que le pedía quedarse allí y dormir. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la sala frotándose el rostro. Al llegar observó el panorama: había botellas y vasos por doquier, algunos que habían cumplido una función para los juegos y otros que habían sido olvidados durante la noche a causa de las tonterías que llamaron la atención de cada adolescente. Los aperitivos continuaban dispersos sobre la alfombra, las cajas de pizza seguían sobre la mesada y los trozos de la misma que habían quedado sin comer se hallaban aún sobre los platos. Yuga aún dormía en el sillón, pero los almohadones estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la sala por lo que no lucía muy cómodo en aquel lugar.

Izuku suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Buen día, Midoriya.

La voz serena de Shōto lo sobresaltó. El chico se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina preparando bolsas de basura. Al verlo, el corazón de Izuku volvió a acelerarse y una sensación incómoda le pesó sobre los hombros.

—¡Ah! ¡T-Todoroki, buen día! _—_ Nervioso se pasó una mano por el cabello sin lograr sostenerle la mirada.

Shōto mantuvo la expresión tranquila al regresar su atención a las bolsas. No parecía afectado por la presencia de Izuku.

—No te esperaba despierto a esta hora.

—Sí, es que… no podía dormir.

—Hmm, creería que luego de lo de anoche te costaría levantarte _—_ dijo observando a Yuga.

Izuku levantó la vista con prisa creyendo por un aterrador segundo que había un significado escondido tras el comentario pero Shōto no le estaba prestando atención ni tampoco lucía como si quisiera implicar algo con sus palabras. Con una bolsa en la mano comenzó a levantar los papeles y vasos descartables que tenía cerca.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte. —Izuku se adelantó, agarró una bolsa e imitó a su amigo.

En silencio recogieron la basura que ocupaba la sala; Izuku se encargó del lado opuesto del recinto lanzando miradas breves y ocasionales a su compañero. Shōto nunca le devolvió la mirada, no porque lo estuviera ignorando sino porque se mostraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Izuku llegó a la conclusión de que a Shōto en verdad le daba igual lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cosa que le ayudó a calmar sus nervios. Eran casi las ocho cuando Tsuyu entró en la sala.

—Buen día. Gracias por limpiar desde tan temprano —saludó. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Izuku de forma contemplativa—. Midoriya, te ves horrible.

Este soltó una risita nerviosa. No se había detenido a verse en un espejo, pero a juzgar por cómo se sentía no le resultaba complicado imaginar el aspecto que debía tener. Tsuyu se recogió el cabello, fue hasta el armario y sacó una escoba.

—Puedes desayunar antes si quieres —dijo Shōto.

—Para nada, yo también participé así que quiero ayudar. Midoriya, en cambio… creo que deberías ir a recostarte.

—No, no, descuida, estoy bien —aseguró a pesar de que le dolían partes del cuerpo que nunca antes le habían dolido. De todos modos, luego de pasar medio año con huesos rotos por culpa de su singularidad obsequiada aquello no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

—Sí tú lo dices…

Los tres continuaron limpiando los restos de la fiesta más fáciles de eliminar. Yuga permaneció tendido en el sillón (e Izuku no podía dejar de observarle a cada rato porque incluso dormido el chico mantenía su sonrisa coqueta) por veinte minutos más hasta que el sonido proveniente de la bolsa cuando Shōto pasó por su lado recogiendo los vasos terminó por despertarlo. No pudo abrir los ojos por completo y, ahora consciente, le costaba mantener la sonrisa. Se puso en pie con dificultad, debiendo sostenerse con cada mueble que tenía cerca, y comenzó a alejarse con paso lento y torpe. Iba con una mano sobre su estómago pero era imposible distinguir si era un reflejo por el dolor que causaba su singularidad o por todo lo que había ingerido horas antes.

—Eso pasa por romper las reglas, ribit.

Después de eso el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Por supuesto, los que habían bebido menos fueron los primeros en despertar, seguidos de cerca por aquellos cuyo metabolismo no les permitía descansar en dicho estado. Podían distinguir cada caso por lo pronunciadas que fueran sus expresiones de cansancio. Cuando Momo y Mina se acercaron por el pasillo conversando con idénticas sonrisas de alegría el rostro de Izuku ardió tanto que cualquiera podía notarlo; tuvo que darles la espalda porque verlas juntas evocaba recuerdos de esa noche que prefería no tener en mente.

—¡Chicos, no! No es justo que hagan todo el trabajo —exclamó Mina al ver que ellos tres habían regresado la sala a un estado normal e higiénico.

—No es ningún problema…

—Claro que sí, Todoroki —interrumpió Momo—, ¿cómo podríamos dejarles el trabajo sucio cuando todos participamos en el desorden?

Cualquier respuesta o rumbo que la conversación pudiera haber generado quedó interrumpida por la aparición de Minoru, que llegó a la sala corriendo y gritando como un demente:

—¡Maldición, maldicióóóon! ¡¿Cómo pude perderme toda la acción?! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Qué hicieron?! ¡Kaminari, traidoooor!

Se abalanzó sobre el chico que en ese momento se preparaba un cuenco con cereales.

—Oi, ¿qué…? —Denki, completamente desprevenido, intentó quitárselo de encima.

—¡Dime qué fue lo que hiciste! ¿¡Alguna chica estaba ebria!? ¡¿Hicieron cosas prohibidas?! ¿Tienes fotos? ¡Tienes que decirme, maldito!

Los ojos de Denki se posaron sobre la figura de Kyōka, que pretendía no oírlos. Era evidente por la tensión de su cuerpo que prestaba más atención de la usual al intercambio agitado entre esos dos. Izuku también los miró, habiendo presenciado… _algo_ , aunque no podía afirmar qué, la noche anterior.

—No… —dijo Denki, agachando la mirada con gesto resignado, casi triste—. No pasó nada…

La postura de Kyōka se relajó y, por un momento, pareció que voltearía a verle, pero en lugar de eso enderezó la espalda y continuó limpiando los platos. Minoru, por otro lado, se quedó estático observando a su amigo con ojos atentos; parpadeó con lentitud como si hubiera notada el conflicto en el que su amigo y compañero de perversiones se encontraba, pero eso se quebró cuando comenzó a gritar y llorar.

—¿¡Es una broma!? ¿Acaso los dos somos tan patéticos? ¡No puede ser, no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo!

Si alguien aún dormía en el edificio, Izuku estaba seguro que los chillidos de Minoru habían acabado con eso. No pensó en lo que esto implicaba hasta que otra voz, más grave y colérica, retumbó por los pasillos.

—¡Minetaaaa!

Por un momento sintió que todo su ser se congelaba para al instante ser asaltado por una llamarada que le hirvió la piel en pocos segundos. Katsuki entró en la sala con la expresión más grave que jamás le había visto. Tenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón en un vano intento por simular su habitual pose desinteresada, pero su expresión lo delataba por completo: las ojeras, los ojos rojos y la piel pálida. Además, la furia que mostraba era una que nadie había presenciado nunca, lo que en Katsuki revelaba mucho respecto a su estado anímico.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, enano! ¿¡Por qué mierda debo tolerar tus putos gritos a esta hora!?

Minoru detuvo su llanto dramático para observarlo. Se mantuvo pensativo un momento antes de anunciar:

—Gracias, Bakugō. Me siento mejor sabiendo que tú, con el puesto que ocupas en nuestra jerarquía, tampoco _recibiste_ nada anoche. Puedo darme cuenta por tu humor. —Levantó el pulgar en alto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —bramó Katsuki apoyando una mano contra el sillón como si intentara aferrarse a eso para no estallar mientras que de su otra mano surgían chispas y humo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Izuku al mismo tiempo que decía aquello. Izuku dio un respingo y apartó la mirada con los nervios de punta sabiendo a la perfección que sería la víctima preferida de Katsuki, en especial tras lo sucedido. Esta era toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Katsuki iba a matarlo. Y por primera vez en su vida temió que la amenaza fuera real. Apretó la escoba en sus manos con fuerza y lanzó una mirada veloz en todas direcciones hasta ubicar a Shōto.

—¡T-Todoroki! —Se acercó a él con prisa antes de que Katsuki tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar y decidiera atacarle—. ¡Todoroki! Creo que ya hicimos suficiente, deberíamos descansar ¿qué opinas? —dijo con tono desesperado y una sonrisa tensa.

—¿Hm? Está bien por mí, voy a seguir un poco más, pero si quieres puedes…

—Por favor, acompáñame —pidió ensanchando la sonrisa (que sin proponérselo era más parecida a una mueca torcida que no cesaba de temblar) para que su amigo entendiera lo que pasaba.

Hubo un estallido a su espalda e Izuku encorvó el cuerpo en una pose defensiva cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El impacto nunca llegó, ni siquiera los gritos junto a su oído que siempre amenazaban con dejarle sordo. Lo único que oyó fueron las quejas de sus compañeros, nada sorprendidos a esas alturas con el comportamiento de Katsuki. Al voltear lo encontró de pie entre el humo que se disipaba, con el cuerpo temblando por la tensión, sus manos en forma de garra y los ojos fijos en el techo con ira contenida mientras enseñaba los dientes en su totalidad.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró Shōto con calma—. De acuerdo… te acompañaré.

Izuku suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias.

Avanzó junto a Shōto luchando por no mirar atrás cuando el estruendo regresó, aunque no pudo evitar el ligero encogimiento de su cuerpo que por instinto aguardaba el ataque de Katsuki.

:

:

 _ **Parte 3 de 10**_

:

:

 **Aclaración:** los fragmentos escritos en cursiva son los recuerdos de Izuku, por lo cual refiero a los nombres de sus compañeros del modo en que él los llama. El resto está narrado con los nombres de pila porque nunca refiero a los personajes por sus apellidos cuando escribo (además que en este caso refuerza la diferencia entre el pasado y presente del fic).

:


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

— _¿Qué sucede, Joven Midoriya?_ — _preguntó All Might._

 _Se hallaban sentados en su despacho terminando de tomar el té. Desde que el mayor perdiera sus poderes esas reuniones, antes secretas, se habían convertido en algo ocasional y poco frecuente que mantenían por el simple gusto de la rutina y comodidad. Para no perder la relación entre maestro y alumno que los entrenamientos físicos no les daban el tiempo a fortalecer. All Might quería saber cómo iban las clases de Izuku, cómo se sentía, cómo había estado su día, y quería saberlo de boca del propio joven. Izuku quería escuchar los consejos de All Might y aprender de cerca a ser como él: no solo un gran héroe, también una gran persona._

 _Izuku le miró contrariado por encima de su taza de té. El hombre había preguntado aquello al notar que algo lo mantenía abstraído pero era evidente por el modo en que debía el contenido de su taza sin prestarle demasiada atención que comprendía que no eran asuntos de gravedad. Izuku sopesó la idea de preguntarle si alguna vez había realizado una fiesta durante su adolescencia pero, aunque le encantaría conocer más sobre la vida personal de su ídolo, no confiaba en su habilidad para mentir y temía que sus intenciones resultaran obvias. ¿Qué dirían los demás si una simple pregunta de Izuku arruinaba los planes de todos?_

 _Además… una parte de él_ — _aquella que había comenzado a ver al héroe como más que un maestro, sino un confidente, un amigo con la sabiduría para guiarlo en la vida_ — _en realidad no quería conocer la opinión de All Might al respecto. Ninguna respuesta, entusiasta o juzgadora, era buena en su imaginación._

— _Uhm… ¿nada? —All Might bajó su taza y se quedó mirándole a la espera de la verdad, poniendo nervioso a Izuku—. Ah, ya sabes… cosas de la adolescencia… —Finalizó con una risita patética._

 _All Might alzó las cejas con una expresión encantada._

— _Ya veo, ya veo. Bueno, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea. ¿Quién es la jovencita?_

— _¡No, no! ¡No es esa clase de cosas! —Negó con prisa._

 _De algún modo aquello era peor._

— _No tienes de qué apenarte, ¡es normal! Si hay algo que no te atreves a preguntarles a tus padres, no dudes en venir conmigo. —Sonrió abiertamente._

 _Izuku continuaba con las mejillas rojas cuando abandonó la oficina de All Might. Sin importar qué, esos eran temas que_ definitivamente _no quería conversar con su ídolo. Ahora libre de su rutina escolar y su momento de intercambio con All Might, recurrió a su única salvación: internet._

 _El problema era que no tenía idea de cómo buscarlo._

 _Los resultados eran ambiguos y poco útiles, en ocasiones rayando en lo ridículo. Había opciones que no le resultaron agradables o de pleno las consideró poco adecuadas. Si buscaba "juegos para fiesta" lo que conseguía eran un montón de sugerencias para fiestas de niños: globos, payasos, inflables. Si buscaba "juegos para fiesta – adultos" lo que conseguía eran un montón de sugerencias sexuales acompañadas por imágenes explicitas que volvieron a calentarle el rostro. Corroboró que nadie hubiera presenciado ese resultado ocultando el teléfono contra su pecho. Por fortuna, la sala estaba vacía a excepción de él. Volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono y en el buscador escribió: "juegos para fiesta de adolescentes", consiguiendo está vez que la pantalla enseñara juegos de piscina y toros mecánicos con un factor en común: en todos había alcohol y chicas desnudas sonriendo con rostros sonrojados por la bebida._

 _Soltó un gruñido de exasperación, cerró la página y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos. Eso estaba resultando un fracaso._

 _Una risita a su espalda causó que girase sobresaltado._

 _Allí de pie, recargándose cada uno contra una pared paralela, estaban Kaminari y Mineta con idénticas sonrisas altaneras y poses petulantes._

— _¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? —exclamó Izuku._

 _Literalmente acababa de comprobar que estaba solo, ¿de dónde habían salido esos dos? ¿Acaso estaban escondidos?_

— _Oh, ingenuo e inexperto Midoriya —dijo Kaminari, ignorándolo._

— _Taaan tonto —agregó Mineta—. Tal como creímos: no tienes idea de nada, ¿cierto?_

— _Yo…_

— _¡Admítelo! No sabes qué hacer para la fiesta, ¿no?_

 _Izuku desvió la mirada apenado._

— _Bueno… eh…_

— _¡Gah, lo sabía! —gritó Mineta aferrándose la cabeza—. ¡Qué desperdicio de oportunidad! ¿Cómo pudieron creer que darte este trabajo a ti era una buena idea?_

 _Izuku no podía sentirse ofendido porque sabía que era verdad. Kaminari mantuvo la calma, asintiendo con aire arrogante._

— _Por suerte para ti vinimos a ayudarte._

— _¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué hay de lo que ustedes deben hacer? —preguntó mientras los chicos tomaban asiento uno a cada lado del sillón._

 _Mineta realizó una mueca de fastidio._

— _¿Bromeas? ¿La iluminación? Eso es una tontería, y hasta es el día de la fiesta no tenemos nada que hacer._

— _Exacto. Además, Sero ya probó el cambio de luces y decidió en qué intensidad colocarlas._

— _¡Sí! Básicamente no tuvimos que hacer nada._

— _Creo que nos dieron ese trabajo para que no arruinemos la noche —finalizó Kaminari colocando las manos tras su nuca._

 _Izuku alternó la mirada entre cada uno y solo habló cuando estuvo seguro que habían terminado su relato._

— _Entiendo… ¿y tienen idea de qué actividades podemos hacer?_

 _Ambos chicos se inclinaron hacia adelante con entusiasmo._

— _¡Claro que sí!_

— _Primero dinos: ¿ya pensaste en algo?_

— _Aún no… —Se rascó la cabeza, apenado._

 _Una vez más, sus compañeros soltaron gruñidos al mismo tiempo. En verdad estaban coordinados. Iida había dicho una vez que mientras más tiempo pasa una persona con otra, más se mimetizan sus personalidades y carácter. Ellos dos eran una buena prueba de eso._

— _Ugh, Midoriya, eres taaaan inocente._

— _¡Cielos, sí! ¡Qué bueno que estamos aquí para ayudarte!_

— _Ah, sí, ¡gracias! —se apresuró en decir, reconociendo que tenían la razón._

— _Muy bien, toma nota._

 _Izuku se inclinó hacia delante para recoger el cuaderno y la lapicera que había traído consigo para anotar las cosas que encontrara en internet. Vaya ayuda le había sido. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a reclinarse contra el asiento listo para apuntar lo que los otros dijeran._

— _Para empezar, un clásico: ¡verdad o reto! —dijo Kaminari._

— _¿Verdad o reto? ¿Eso aún se juega?_

 _Obviamente Izuku conocía aquel juego pero no lo creía adecuado para chicos de su edad. ¿No era muy infantil? ¿Los demás no lo verían como un juego que solo causaría problemas? Confesar verdades incómodas o aceptar desafíos peligrosos o vergonzosos… no había forma de que eso terminara bien. Pero sus compañeros se golpearon la frente como si Izuku fuera denso._

— _Ah, Midoriya, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?_

— _¿En verdad no entiendes nada, eh?_

— _Todos adoran este juego, y no está en la lista porque sí. El jugador debe aceptar una de las condiciones o hacer fondo blanco. Si cumple con su elección el resto del grupo será quien beba._

— _¿Fondo blanco…? —repitió Izuku pausando en su escritura para presentar su duda._

 _Los otros dos parpadearon un momento hasta que comprendieron. Realizaron idénticas expresiones de incredulidad._

— _¿¡En serio no lo sabes!?_

— _¡Midoriyaaaa! ¿Cómo diablos es que le gustas a tanta gente con esa inocencia?_

 _Le explicaron que era beber el contenido alcohólico de un solo trago. Izuku anotó y asintió con vergüenza, no solo por su ignorancia y por cómo lo trataban (como si fuera un niño) sino también por la afirmación de Mineta. Que él supiera, nunca nadie se había fijado en su persona más que por simple amistad._

— _Tenemos que poner un "Beer-Pong*", ese nunca falla._

— _Y no olvides "Yo Nunca"._

— _También debemos jugar a la "Botellita"._

— _Otro clásico._

— _Oigan, ese sí que no… —repuso Izuku—. No creo que alguien quiera jugar a eso._

 _Mineta inspiró profundo como si estuviera intentando controlarse._

— _Midoriya… ¿no entiendes que todo está fríamente calculado? Estos juegos tienen un orden y un propósito._

— _Así es. Primero se comienza con los juegos_ dinámicos _y cuando todos estén relajados y… en_ _ **armonía**_ _con el ambiente, es cuando se presentan los juegos más_ agresivos.

 _Ambos chicos soltaron risitas graves y lascivas que Izuku no supo interpretar; aunque sabía que cosas raras pasaban por las mentes de esos dos, él carecía del nivel de perversión necesario para entender lo que podrían haber imaginado. Decidió aceptar lo que los chicos dijeran sin cuestionamientos. Después de todo, ambos tenían más experiencia que él en cada sentido pertinente a la fiesta. Mineta conocía muchos juegos en donde eran necesarios equipos y vasos, y ocasionalmente pelotas de ping-pong; sus ideas iban más por el lado competitivo y apresurado. Kaminari presentaba juegos donde cada participante debía contar algo de sí mismo o demostrar cuánto conocía a sus compañeros._

 _La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ojiro y Uraraka._

 _Mineta y Kaminari programaron "citas" para la organización de los juegos durante la semana. Izuku llenó la mitad de un cuaderno con juegos y reglas que los chicos aportaron. Todos con un objetivo común: beber alcohol. No estaba seguro de aprobar que las actividades se centraran solo en eso, pero había visto suficientes películas para saber que sus compañeros no se equivocaban con la elección. Luego comenzaron a planear el espacio que cada juego debía ocupar en la sala._

— _Este juego lo pondremos en la esquina… y cuando no queden vasos disponibles podremos usar la mesa para este otro… —murmuraban inclinados sobre una hoja en donde habían trazado un plano de la sala común para organizar las actividades._

 _Izuku también miraba pero no comentaba nada. No hacía falta agregar que él no había participado mucho en la cuestión. Sus dos compañeros habían decidido encargarse y desechaban cualquier sugerencia que Izuku pudiera dar porque la consideraban "poco madura". Izuku no iba a discutir algo que probablemente fuera cierto. Kaminari incluso se había reunido con Kirishima y Shoji para explicarles lo que necesitaban._

— _Uhm, de acuerdo, pero ¿qué no era Izuku el que debía encargarse de eso? —preguntó Kirishima._

— _Sí, solo estamos dándole una mano._

 _Izuku quisiera que así fuese. La realidad era que él no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto salvo asentir a todo lo que sus compañeros proponían._

— _No te sientas mal, Deku —le dijo Uraraka durante el almuerzo luego de oír cómo Izuku lamentaba no poder ser de mayor utilidad—. Lo importante es que todos están colaborando… bueno, casi todos… —agregó lanzando una mirada hacia el fondo del comedor._

 _Izuku la imitó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kacchan, que ya estaba mirándole. Ante esto, el entrecejo de Kacchan se frunció con fastidio e Izuku apartó la mirada para que el otro no creyera que hablaban de él (aunque técnicamente eso hacían). Rogó en su interior que Kacchan no le hubiera estado observando debido a que estaba próximo a gritarle, pero la falta de insultos contra su persona durante los siguientes segundos le confirmó que no era así. Se relajó._

— _Es cierto, Midoriya —agregó Iida con vehemencia—. Ya que todos nos comprometimos con este acto de vandalismo, es natural que nos apoyemos los unos a los otros._

— _Qué exagerado —dijo Uraraka con una risita._

— _Sí, supongo que tienen razón._

— _¿Pero es prudente dejar que esos dos se encarguen? —preguntó Todoroki al otro lado de Iida._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Pues… ambos tienen cierta "fama" por incomodar a las chicas —dijo tras unos segundos, sin duda pensando primero en las palabras más agradables que había para describir a ese dúo._

 _Ninguno podía negar que era cierto._

— _Oh. Hasta ahora ninguno hizo nada extraño, o al menos no que yo sepa —informó Izuku pensando en la actitud de Kaminari y Mineta._

 _Los juegos que habían pensado para la fiesta eran normales y en ningún momento habían propuesto que los perdedores hicieran cosas inapropiadas como besar a alguien o desvestirse. De hecho, salvo por sus extrañas risas perversas ambos se habían comportado de forma decente durante toda la semana._

— _No te preocupes por nosotras. Si llegan a proponer algo indebido se los haremos pagar —aseguró Uraraka._

 _La sonrisa amable en su rostro que no cuadraba con sus palabras la hicieron lucir aterradora. La conversación llegó a su fin luego de que Ashido llamara el nombre de la chica desde una de las mesas cercanas, gritando que debía acercarse a ver algo en el teléfono de Kendō._

— _Mucha suerte, chicos. Los veré después._

— _Tú también —respondió Iida—. ¡Sé que harás un trabajo estupendo decorando la sala para mañana!_

 _Esto sacó una risita de los labios de Uraraka, que pareció sentirse más confiada gracias a las palabras de su amigo._

 **:**

—¿Qué sucede, joven Midoriya? —preguntó Yagi.

Se hallaban sentados en la oficina del hombre terminando de almorzar. Yagi bajó su vaso para observar con preocupación a su estudiante, que ensimismado mantenía la mirada perdida sobre su arroz.

Izuku le lanzó una mirada descubriendo la honestidad del gesto no solo en el modo en que las cejas y labios de su ídolo se arqueaban hacia abajo, sino también en el brillo de sus ojos celestes. Sopesó la idea de contarle en un intento por calmar la angustia que sentía, pero lo cierto es que aquello era algo que no podía hablar con nadie. Ni con su ídolo ni con sus padres. Ni siquiera con sus amigos. Los dos primeros estaban fuera de la cuestión por la vergüenza que implicaba hablar de algo tan personal sumado a la visión adulta de la situación que ellos le presentarían en forma de reproches y sermones. En cuanto a los últimos… era la razón por la que había decidido almorzar con Yagi en lugar de limitarse al té de la tarde.

Tras lo sucedido en la fiesta las cosas estaban tensas. No era un problema del grupo en general, pero sí de personas en específico.

Ochako y Tenya eran uno de los casos. Sus amigos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde esa noche y, cuando por un motivo u otro se hallaban cerca, ya fuera durante las clases o el entrenamiento, la tensión entre ellos era más que palpable. Izuku debía alternar su atención entre uno y otro porque no había forma de que se acercaran o siquiera se miraran; Ochako mantenía la mirada gacha con una seriedad impropia cuando Tenya estaba demasiado cerca, mientras que este último fijaba la vista en frente con una expresión tensa que agravaba las arrugas de su entrecejo.

Izuku no se atrevía a preguntar qué había sucedido porque no quería ser invasivo y porque, en realidad, ya lo _sabía._ Y era por eso que pretendía no saber. Para no incomodar a sus amigos, para que esa tensión no se expandiera sobre los tres.

Era el problema que creyó que tendría con Shōto, pero su amigo había actuado con tal normalidad que la posible tensión entre ambos no había llegado a desarrollarse.

Era el problema que tenía con Katsuki, porque a Izuku le aterraba enfrentarlo y recibir el odio de su amigo de la infancia mientras que este había perdido la poca capacidad de dialogo que tenía cuando de Izuku se trataba; si antes era agresivo en presencia de Izuku, ahora era mucho peor. Cosa que solo alimentaba su temor.

—No es nada, All Might. No te preocupes. —Incluso él podía notar lo poco convincente que había sonado.

—Midoriya… —Yagi suspiró—. Mi muchacho, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo y no con el resto de tus compañeros? —Izuku agachó la cabeza rehusándose a mirarlo a la cara, cosa que solo agravó más el gesto de su maestro—. ¿Hay algún problema del que deba estar informado?

—¡N-no, para nada!

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?

—No. —Pero la mentira era obvia en su voz.

—Ya veo… —Otra pausa; otro suspiro—. Joven Midoriya, te he dicho esto muchas veces y lo repito porque no siento que me creas: puedes contarme lo que sea. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, siempre.

—Lo sé, All Might. Por favor, no te preocupes.

—A decir verdad… —Insistió él—, tu grupo siempre me pareció el más unido y prometedor. Un gran ejemplo de lo que los futuros héroes deben ser.

Dejó las palabras en el aire e Izuku encogió los hombros al comprender lo que All Might insinuaba, y por desgracia las palabras (si bien no del modo en que el hombre pretendía) tocaban una fibra cercana al núcleo del problema. Sin embargo, Izuku no iba a hablar. Ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿Qué expresión pondría su ídolo si se enteraba? Una terrible, sin duda. Tal vez enojo seguido de decepción y tristeza, lo que destrozaría el espíritu del más joven.

Aunque se lo merecería. Vaya que lo merecería. Pero sus compañeros no tenían por qué pagar por sus errores.

«Vaya héroe…», pensó, y si hubiera sido el mismo chico de hace dos años habría roto en llanto. Ahora, en cambio, era capaz de retener las lágrimas para un momento en el que no hubiera testigos.

—Debo volver a clases —susurró recogiendo su comida y la mochila.

All Might se mostró herido por su evasiva, pero volvió a intentarlo:

—Mi muchacho, puedes confiar en mí.

—Adiós, All Might. Te veré en clase —se despidió sin siquiera voltear a verle.

Su actitud le dolió a él también, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras se alejaba de la oficina de su maestro, arrepentido de todo. Arrepentido del modo en que le había hablado a su ídolo, arrepentido de las evasivas y, sobre todo, arrepentido de lo que había hecho dos noches atrás. En sí, lamentaba que la fiesta hubiera sucedido porque entonces todos esos remordimientos consecuentes no existirían.

Peor aún fue llegar a clase. El ambiente no había cambiado nada a como fue durante las clases de la mañana, las primeras luego de la fiesta. Podía notar el modo en que cada uno de sus compañeros fue afectado por el suceso, tanto en lo que expresaban como en lo que intentaban ocultar.

Porque Izuku era observador por naturaleza, cualidad que persistió incluso con la bebida afectando su razón. Y él había visto muchas cosas, cosas que ahora desencadenaban consecuencias que otros ignoraban.

Tenya y Ochako, en quienes había estado pensando momentos antes, se mantenían serios con la espalda recta pretendiendo que leían sus apuntes de clase (inadvertidamente actuaban del mismo modo, o tal vez ambos eran conscientes de lo que el otro hacía y sin proponérselo imitaban el comportamiento contrario), de hecho, Ochako había cambiado asientos con Momo para no continuar sentada a espaldas de él; Hanta, por otro lado, volteaba a cada rato para mirar a la chica en cuestión, pero Ochako hizo un trabajo formidable ignorándolo; Minoru llevaba desde la mañana posterior a la fiesta desanimado y lamentándose como si su vida fuera una desgracia; Denki lucía similar, pero su desaliento volcaba más en la tristeza que en el dramatismo mientras que Kyōka, en cambio, mantenía la cabeza entre las manos con gesto pensativo y de cuando en cuando ambos se miraban de soslayo. Si sus miradas llegaban a encontrarse apartaban la vista con rapidez y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Mina giraba en su asiento para sonreír a Momo, que le devolvía el gesto con encanto, sin notar la forma decepcionada en que Eijiro observaba el intercambio; Mezo era el único que parecía preocupado por Minoru, aunque resultaba imposible determinar el porqué; y Katsuki… Izuku no podía ni mirarlo.

Esa mañana su amigo de la infancia había apartado la vista de todo, tenso y de malhumor (cosa usual) pero abstraído del resto. En ese momento, en cambio, mantenía la vista al frente con una expresión iracunda que inquietó a Izuku. Como si su nerviosismo fuera un imán natural para el chico, los ojos de Katsuki se posaron sobre él, que apartó la mirada al instante alcanzando a notar cómo los puños del chico se cerraban con fuerza.

Eso estaba mal. Todo estaba muy mal.

Izuku apenas si había tolerado la culpa unas horas antes, no podía repetirlo. Con una mueca cargada de angustia giró su cuerpo dispuesto a salir de allí pero, en lugar de eso, se encontró de lleno con Shōta. El profesor entornó los ojos al ver el ademán del menor.

—La clase ha comenzado —anunció átono.

—¡Sí, lo siento!

Izuku se apartó del camino y prácticamente trotó hacia su asiento luchando contra cada instinto de su cuerpo que le rogaba lanzar una mirada a Katsuki. Era tan natural para él mirar al otro chico que en ese momento abstenerse requirió tanto esfuerzo como si de otro entrenamiento se tratara. Pero lo consiguió. Desde que tomó asiento por primera vez esa mañana del lunes pudo comprender por qué Ochako había decidido cambiar de lugar: solo contemplar la nuca de Katsuki generaba una presión inexplicable en su pecho. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del modo en que Katsuki temblaba con los puños apretados, como si estuviera luchando contra sí mismo para no estallar. Izuku no había podido prestar atención a la clase en ningún momento del día, y no podía definir si el hecho de que él no hubiera sido el único en encontrar cierta dificultad para hacerlo fuera un alivio o no.

Se preguntó si la clase 2-B estaría pasando por algo similar…

:

:

 _ **Parte 4 de 10**_

:

:

:


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

— _¿Quieres invitar a los de la clase 2-B?_

— _¿Por qué no? También son de nuestro año, y los conocemos lo suficiente —defendió Ashido._

 _El grupo lo meditó un momento. No estaba toda la clase presente, por lo que hubo cierta renuencia a tomar la decisión cuando solo eran un puñado de ellos. Tokoyami, Ojiro y Ashido habían decidido salir a tomar unas malteadas luego de clase, y como en el camino se habían topado con Izuku, Iida y Uraraka, dictaron que sería más entretenido si iban juntos los seis. Sentados a la mesa de una cafetería cercana al U. A., la conversación había girado en torno a la fiesta que realizarían en dos noches y Ashido, en un arrebato de entusiasmo, había exclamado la gran idea que acababa de ocurrírsele._

— _No —sentenció Iida al instante—. Bastante erróneos estamos al tomar esta iniciativa, incluir a nuestros compañeros de la clase 2-B sería inaudito. No podemos hundirlos con nosotros._

— _Buu —abucheó Ashido—. ¡Vamos! Será incluso más divertido. ¡Mientras más, mejor!_

— _No lo sé. ¿No es un poco tarde para avisarles? —observó Uraraka._

— _Sin contar con que no es justo que nosotros debamos hacer todo el trabajo y poner nuestro dinero en comida para ellos —objetó Tokoyami cruzándose de brazos._

 _Ojiro le sonrió con incredulidad._

— _Oye, así son las fiestas. Se supone que debemos lucirnos._

— _No me parece justo._

— _Ay, claro que deberán traer algo para beber y comer —reprochó Ashido—, no tenemos tanto dinero y las cosas que Kirishima compró no alcanzarían para todos._

— _Creo que es una gran idea —comentó Izuku luego de dar un sorbo a su malteada—, deberíamos comenzar a pasar tiempo con ellos, fortalecer lazos para el futuro, ¿saben?_

 _Ashido felicitó su forma de pensar con un pequeño festejo mientras que Iida se irguió en el asiento para verle por encima de la cabeza de Uraraka._

— _Midoriya, ¿tú también? No esperaba eso de ti, en verdad._

— _Lo siento. —Se rascó la cabeza apenado aunque en realidad no lo sentía en absoluto; si iban a hacer la fiesta de todos modos, ¿qué daño causaría invitar a sus compañeros de otro curso?_

 _Uraraka sonrió apaciguadora apoyando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Iida para llamar su atención y tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo._

— _Ya. La fiesta sucederá de una u otra forma, ¿qué diferencia hará?_

 _Era exactamente lo que Izuku pensaba, por lo que agradeció que su amiga fuera capaz de ponerle voz a dichos pensamientos. Iida realizó una mueca conflictiva antes de suspirar con resignación (Izuku no iba a decirlo, pero el hecho de que Iida, que era tan severo respecto a las reglas, cediera con tanta facilidad delataba lo mucho que en el fondo el chico apoyaba toda la idea en general)._

— _De verdad, si nadie va a escucharme… —murmuró, pero el resto de la frase fue opacada por las palabras de consuelo de Uraraka que palmeó su antebrazo amistosamente._

— _Oigan, ¿y no temen que los de 1-B nos delaten? —cuestionó Ojiro._

 _Hubo una pausa general. Intercambiaron miradas esperando a que uno tomara valor y opinara al respecto. Cuando el silencio se extendió más de lo necesario, Izuku habló:_

— _No creo que vayan a hacer una cosa así._

— _¡Es cierto! —Apoyó Ashido con prisa—. Incluso alguien como Monoma se abstendría de caer en esos zapatos._

 _Porque nadie perdonaría a un soplón, no luego del tiempo y dinero que habían invertido en los preparativos. E incluso si alguien en el curso 1-B los detestaba lo suficiente y quisiera arruinarles la fiesta, ¿valdría la pena ser tachado de "traidor" el resto de su estadía en U. A. solo por una noche?_

 _No._

— _Entonces… ¿consultamos con los demás qué opinan?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_

— _Oigan, ¿deberíamos invitar también a los de 2-C?_

 _Hubo otro momento de silencio seguido de cerca por sus voces en unísono al decir:_

— _Nah._

 _Los primeros en enterarse de esta sugerencia fueron Sero y Yaoyorozu, quienes eran los únicos en la sala cuando el grupo regresó a los dormitorios. Ambos chicos presentaron las mismas dudas que los otros tuvieron al inicio, pero Yaoyorozu se ablandó con mayor rapidez._

— _Ah, sería encantador —dijo._

 _A medida que vieron al resto de sus compañeros les fueron informando sobre la moción. Cada uno tuvo una reacción diferente fiel a su personalidad (Jirō tuvo que recurrir a su singularidad para callar a Kaminari y Mineta, que no dejaban de vociferar poemas sobre la belleza de las chicas del 2-B) pero para cuando el día llegó a su fin todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Por supuesto, quedó en Iida y Yaoyorozu como representantes de la clase extender la invitación hacia los chicos del otro curso._

 _Marcharon juntos en dirección a los dormitorios 2-B luego de la cena como soldados que se encaminan a lo que saben será un combate arduo. Algunos aguardaron por su regreso para conocer la respuesta cuanto antes, otros, como Kacchan y Tokoyami, no estaban lo suficientemente interesados como para perder tiempo en ello._

— _Todoroki, no creí que fueras a quedarte —dijo Izuku, que se hallaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos, mirando de soslayo a su amigo._

— _No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer —admitió este con calma; luego giró para mirarle de lleno e Izuku distinguió el atisbo de sonrisa en la leve curvatura de sus labios—. Además, quiero formar parte de toda la experiencia. Es… agradable._

 _Izuku asintió enseñando una sonrisa amplia para asegurarse de que Todoroki se sintiera cómodo tras admitir aquello._

— _¡Ya volvieron! —exclamó Hagakure dando un salto._

 _En efecto, Iida y Yaoyorozu cruzaban la puerta en aquel instante con expresiones agotadas._

— _Oh, no. No me digan que se negaron._

— _¿Qué sucedió?_

 _Iida levantó ambas manos para tranquilizarlos. Cuando los demás guardaron silencio explicó la situación._

— _No es nada. Es solo que Monoma estaba en la puerta._

 _Soltaron un quejido de solo imaginarlo._

— _¿Y qué dijo?_

— _Se puso intenso, pero Kendō se lo llevó al poco rato._

— _De acuerdo… ¿entonces? —insistió Hagakure._

 _Iida y Yaoyorozu sonrieron al mismo tiempo._

— _La clase 1-B también viene._

— _Y sí, acordamos que traerían bebida y comida —atajó Yaoyorozu antes de que alguno pudiera reprochar._

 _Siendo así, no había nada que pudiera salir mal._

:

:

 _ **Parte 5 de 10**_

:

:

:


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

Si Izuku tuviera la clase de singularidad que permite develar las intenciones contrarias entonces era seguro que dicha habilidad revelaría que Shōta estaba haciendo aquello adrede. ¿Por qué, si no, justo ese día (el primero de la semana luego de la fatídica fiesta) decidía que debían entrenar en equipos? ¿Por qué el equipo que le había asignado como rival incluía a Katsuki?

Definitivamente había una fuerza karmática ejerciendo su voluntad a través de la apariencia desalineada de Shōta Aizawa. No había otra explicación.

El ejercicio era simple: en grupos de cinco debían vencer a sus contrincantes anotando puntos en cualquiera de los tres aros dispuestos en la cancha. Por supuesto, el uso de sus singularidades era fundamental para asegurar la victoria. El profesor, mientras tanto, evaluaría la destreza y accionar de cada uno tanto a nivel grupal como en lo individual. Era un juego. Era divertido. O al menos debería serlo, si las consecuencias de aquella noche no les pesaran sobre los hombros. En nada ayudaba que Shōta pareciera querer demostrar sus poderes kármicos al armar los equipos en la forma más incómoda posible: en el primer grupo puso a Hanta, Mashirao, Tenya, Ochako y Tsuyu; en el segundo iban Denki, Kyōka, Momo, Rikidō y Tōru; tercero debían ir Izuku, Shōto, Yūga, Mezō y Minoru; y por último Katsuki, Eijirō, Mina, Fumikage y Kōji. Los equipos se enfrentarían en ese orden.

Izuku tragó en seco cuando el profesor terminó de dictar la lista. Por el rabillo del ojo buscó a Katsuki, que afortunadamente no le devolvía la mirada pero sí lucía en extremo irritado. Además, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían pronunciado, como si sufriera de falta de sueño, e Izuku no pudo reprimir la culpa que le embargó. Él había causado aquello. Estaba seguro.

Como Tenya se hallaba al frente junto al profesor y Ochako se encontraba protegida dentro del grupo de las chicas, Izuku se volvió hacia sus otras opciones: Shōto y Yūga.

No era su intención utilizar al primero como escudo, pero lo cierto es que solo junto a él se sentía seguro. De todos en la clase, Shōto era el único que podía hacerle frente a Katsuki, y diablos que Izuku sabía lo injusto que eso era porque se merecía más que nunca cualquier agresión que Katsuki quisiera lanzarle, sin embargo, no podía luchar contra su egoísmo. No esta vez.

—Así que… ¿armamos una estrategia? —preguntó una vez junto a ellos.

—Creo que antes deberíamos observar al primer grupo —sugirió Shōto sin inmutarse por la cercanía de Izuku.

Minoru y Mezō se aproximaron.

—Kaminari, desgraciado con suerte… —murmuró el primero observando como los grupos se posicionaban en el terreno.

Denki no lucía para nada afortunado, a juzgar por su expresión. Se hallaba en primera línea, sin duda como atacante, pero su mirada continuaba desviándose hacia la derecha, donde Kyōta se había situado como lateral.

—Veo que aún no solucionas tu problema con Bakugō —dijo Shōto de pronto.

Mantenía la vista fija en algo detrás de Izuku, que sabía a la perfección de qué (quién) se trataba pero se esforzó por no voltear a ver. Lo que sí se permitió hacer fue desviar la mirada, apenado. Lo había prometido, ¿no? La mañana después de la fiesta, cuando se aprovechó de la humildad de Shōto por primera vez. Cuando abandonaron los dormitorios dejando atrás la conmoción que Katsuki causaba y Shōto había dicho con mucha tranquilidad:

 _«Tienes que hablar con él, ¿sabes? O se pondrá peor.»_

Izuku le había dado la razón, porque la tenía, y había prometido solucionar la situación lo más pronto posible, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en especial cuando Katsuki le odiaba más que nunca —además, Izuku sabía mejor que nadie lo complicado que era dialogar con Katsuki en una situación normal, menos en una tan desafortunada— y él comenzaba a compartir parte de su desprecio. Si Shōto supiera la naturaleza del conflicto también se alejaría de Izuku, también evitaría su mirada. Sin embargo, su amigo ignoraba que Izuku se había aprovechado del estado de embriaguez de Katsuki. Desde su perspectiva, lo único que podía deducir era que algo había ocurrido entre ellos y que ese era el motivo por el cual el más explosivo del grupo no se comportaba como solía.

—En cuanto oigan la señal, comiencen —dijo Shōta.

El primer minuto del juego fue desastroso.

Mashiro le ganó la pelota a Denki gracias a la ventaja de su larga cola. El balón rodó hacia el lado de su equipo de modo que Denki y Kyōka avanzaron para atraparlo pero al notar que ambos se dirigían en la misma dirección se detuvieron de golpe, sobresaltados con la proximidad. Tsuyu aprovechó la distracción y saltó por detrás del chico, atrapando la pelota con su lengua. Rikido se interpuso en su camino pero la chica logró pasar el balón hacia Tenya antes de que el otro la interceptara. Al contar con su velocidad, Tenya esquivó la red que Momo había preparado y se acercó a los aros con facilidad, sin embargo, Torū los resguardaba y no había forma de saber dónde se hallaba parada.

—Diablos… —farfulló Tenya dispuesto a lanzar contra el aro de la izquierda y esperar acertar.

Dejó caer el balón para patearlo con su singularidad pero este se elevó en el aire justo cuando Tenya bajaba la pierna, de modo que perdió el equilibrio en un golpe falso. Se oyó la risa triunfal de Tōru.

—¡Por aquí! —Llamó Rikidō desde una posición cercana a los aros contrarios.

Ochako se acercó a él, sin duda lista para flotar si la pelota iba en su dirección, seguida de cerca por Hanta, que por algún motivo parecía gravitar en torno a la chica. Paralelo a ellos se posicionó Denki, agitando la mano en el aire para llamar su atención sin alertar al equipo contrario, pero Mashirao tenía la vista fija en él. Ninguno de ellos recibió el pase. En lugar de eso el balón voló con prisa hacia Momo, que se hallaba en un costado preparando cañones de aire para proteger su lado de la cancha, tomándola desprevenida e impactándole en la mejilla.

Se llevó una mano a la zona con una mueca de dolor y Shōta detuvo el juego de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron varias voces al instante, pero la más potente fue la de Tōru que, aunque no podía verse, se oía cerca.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Soy tan torpe, no fue mi intención! Sabía que no debía hacer lanzamientos, soy muy mala con ellos —exclamó con remordimiento.

Momo sonrió en su dirección para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada. El material es blando así que no me dolió —dijo, pero en su cara había una pequeña marca roja que delataba la mentira.

El profesor reanudó el partido una vez que comprobó que la chica no había sufrido ningún daño grave.

Continuaron así por un rato. En un momento Tenya estuvo en posesión del balón, pero todos sus compañeros a excepción de Ochako estaban marcados y cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue evidente que esa era la primera vez que se veían directamente a los ojos en los últimos dos días, porque una mueca rencorosa pobló las facciones de Ochako mientras que el gesto de Tenya se tensó presa de un sentimiento conflictivo. Terminó lanzando la pelota hacia Tsuyu, que trató de atraparla con lo mejor de sus habilidades pero Rikidō estaba energizado por el azúcar y le ganó en velocidad.

Más adelante Kyōka perdió el equilibrio cuando Denki solicitó un pase, distrayéndola y causando que cayera al suelo. El chico en cuestión dudó un momento y, a pesar de que el equipo contrario había aprovechado la ocasión para robar el balón, inspiró profundo y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Kyōka la observó unos segundos antes de aceptarla con lentitud.

—Ah, sí… gracias. —Ambos evitaron la mirada del otro, avergonzados.

Luego hubo otro percance cuando Ochako chocó contra Hanta al retroceder, pues el muchacho se hallaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Quieres alejarte? —exclamó ella en un arrebató impropio de su carácter.

—Lo siento, quería ayudarte…

—No necesito tu ayuda, ¡concéntrate en el juego!

Se apartó de mal humor dejando a Hanta con una expresión afligida.

Con todo, Shōta detuvo el juego pocos minutos antes de que el partido terminara luego de que Tōru volviera a dar con la pelota en la cabeza de Momo. Por tercera vez. La segunda le había dado en la nuca; la tercera, directo en la nariz causando que sangrara.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetía Tōru una y otra vez ante la reprimenda de Shōta.

El resto del grupo, incluso los que no jugaban, se acercó con preocupación. Momo se cubría la cara con una mano pero un hilo de sangre escurría entre sus dedos; Mashirao se acuclilló a su lado, le apartó la mano con delicadeza e inspeccionó la herida.

—Estoy bien…

—Ven, Yaoyorozu. Te llevaré con Recovery Girl —dijo Mina, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Ante esto, las disculpas de Tōru cesaron abruptamente. A Izuku aquello se le antojó como algo extraño y, por un momento, no pudo evitar dudar. Que el balón diera tres veces contra Momo y nadie más era demasiado para considerarse una coincidencia o accidente. Tōru se oía honesta en su disculpa, pero el hecho de que fuera imposible ver sus ojos no la favorecía en absoluto. Resultaba inquietante no poder ver la mirada de una persona, después de todo: era un instinto básico buscar los ojos ajenos, humanos o no.

—Muy bien, suficiente —dijo Shōta cuando Momo y Mina se alejaron—. Hora de retomar la clase. Grupos tres y cuatro, les toca.

Izuku pasó saliva con fuerza ante esto. Sintió que alguien le palmeaba la espalda a modo de consuelo pero no giró a ver de quién se trataba, su atención estaba fija en Katsuki, que se había posicionado como ofensiva en su lado de la cancha y respiraba con tanta fuerza que era imposible no compararlo con un toro embravecido. Este juego iba a doler, mucho, pero tampoco era como si no le hubiese dolido desde el principio. Cuando Shōta dio comienzo al partido y Fumikage ganó el balón para su equipo pero aun así Katsuki se lanzó hacia el frente, Izuku supo que estaba perdido. Sin embargo, Katsuki saltó hacia un lado pasándole de largo con una rapidez increíble.

Izuku lo siguió con la mirada, boquiabierto. Vio cómo Katsuki se interponía en el camino de Shōto, que había creado un puente de hielo para deslizarse hasta el otro lado, generando una explosión a su paso. Shōto lo esquivó a tiempo pero Katsuki lo siguió de cerca gritando: «¡Muereee!».

—¡Midoriya! —llamó Minoru, que había conseguido hacerse con la pelota gracias a su singularidad.

Con Shōto bloqueado por Katsuki, Izuku era la segunda mejor opción del equipo. Se dispuso a avanzar pero una nube de moscas zumbó alrededor de su cabeza, distrayéndole y molestándole bajo las órdenes de Kōji. Minoru intentó pasarle el balón a Mezō, que no alcanzó a atraparlo porque _Dark Shadow_ lo interceptó antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Yūga lo debilitó con su rayo, pero no tenía nada para enfrentar a Eijirō, que tomó el balón, acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de los aros y lo lanzó dentro del más alto ganando tres puntos para su equipo.

—¡Midoriya! —Volvió a gritar Minoru, está vez con enfado—. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—Lo siento…

Estaba tan distraído por Katsuki y Shōto que había perdido la oportunidad para detener a Eijirō. Hablando de eso: a pesar de que todos se habían detenido porque debían retomar sus puestos luego de la anotación, Katsuki continuaba persiguiendo a Shōto, que si bien se mantenía serio denotaba cierta molestia en su expresión.

—¡Bakugō! —bramó Shōta, harto.

—¿¡Qué quieres!?

Solo bastó una mirada gélida del profesor para que el chico, de mala gana, regresara a su lugar (pero todo en su actitud delataba que aún no iba a dejar ir a Shōto). Ante la mirada de los demás aquello debía atribuirse a la rivalidad que Katsuki había inventado entre ellos desde que presenciara las habilidades de Shōto, pero el modo en que bufó cuando pasó junto a Izuku y por cómo Shōto se le quedó viendo, supuso que debía tener relación con la fiesta. Todos tenían su historia de aquella noche, e Izuku no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría sucedido algo que él no había presenciado entre Katsuki y Shōto.

Mina regresó antes de que reanudaran el juego, cosa que afectó a Eijirō notablemente, pues este, al haber anotado los puntos, tenía la ventaja de llevar el balón en su posesión al comenzar la segunda ronda, sin embargo, se lo notó distraído y perdió el balón casi al instante de comenzar cuando Mezō estiró uno de sus largos brazos y… simplemente lo tomó.

—Rayos —gruñó por lo bajo.

Mina se detuvo a su lado con una sonrisa.

—No te desanimes, Kirishima, ¡aún podemos ganar!

—Ah… claro… —Desvió la mirada, incómodo.

Mezō, por otro lado, tuvo la oportunidad ideal de anotar puntos para su equipo debido a que Minoru había utilizado su singularidad para pegar las piernas de Kōji al suelo causando que el muchacho mirase hacia abajo sorprendido por su repentina inmovilidad. En lugar de anotar, Mezō dudó; observó los aros y luego a Minoru, que le apuraba a los gritos, y entonces decidió pasarle el balón al más pequeño. Este lo atrapó con dificultad.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —gritó.

—Tú puedes, haz el punto.

Minoru observó los aros. Estaban colocados a una buena distancia del suelo para dificultar la posibilidad de embocar. Si utilizaba su cabello podría escalar, pero incluso así necesitaría mucho tiempo para maniobrar el balón (que era casi tan grande como él) al mismo tiempo que ascendía con una sola mano. Tiempo que no tenía. Kōji se había recuperado de la sorpresa y había llamado a dos aves que se acercaban con prisa a Minoru. Apretando los dientes lanzó el balón al aro más bajo, el de un punto, pero ni así lo alcanzó; sus brazos eran muy cortos y débiles para realizar el tiro necesario. El ave que llegó primero hizo el balón a un lado con su cuerpo logrando que llegara a manos de Mina.

—La próxima lo… —Mezō no pudo terminar porque Minoru lo interrumpió, molesto.

—¡Si tienes el balón, encesta, maldita sea!

Corrió detrás de Mina tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían, dejando atrás a Mezō que se rascó la nuca con pena.

Izuku, por otro lado, tenía a Fumikage a su lado copiando cada movimiento que realizaba. Si intentaba hacerse a la derecha, el chico lo imitaba; si trataba de alejarse, _Dark Shadow_ aparecía a su lado.

—No es nada personal —le dijo—, pero eres el más fuerte luego de Todoroki, y Bakugō ya se está encargando de él.

Inevitablemente la mirada de Izuku se posó sobre los chicos en cuestión. Shōto zigzagueaba intentando deshacerse de Katsuki, pero el otro no era nada sino testarudo persiguiéndolo incesante, maldiciendo y soltando explosiones cada vez que podía. Izuku inspiró hondo. Posó la vista sobre el balón aún en brazos de Mina (que evitaba que los contrincantes se aproximaran a ella lanzando ácido a su alrededor) y tomó una decisión.

—No es nada personal, Tokoyami —respondió, los rayos de su singularidad rodeándole—, pero no eres lo suficientemente veloz como para detenerme.

Dicho esto, saltó y en el segundo siguiente arrebató el balón de las manos de Mina. La chica dejó escapar una queja ante esto pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Con determinación, Izuku giró para encarar al equipo contrario dispuesto a anotar el siguiente punto. Lo que se encontró le dejó inmóvil en el lugar.

Katsuki estaba detrás de él.

Había dado un salto en su dirección con la mano extendida hacia atrás, listo para atacar con una explosión. Para los demás debieron haber transcurrido solo unos segundos, pero para Izuku el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Era la primera vez desde _esa_ noche que sus ojos se encontraban de lleno con los de Katsuki. Y en ellos vio cosas que no quería enfrentar. Vio enojo, pero no el mismo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver reflejado en la mirada de amigo, sino un enojo que más bien parecía traición. Vio desesperación, como si el chico estuviera moviéndose bajo puro instinto sin saber realmente lo que hacía o quería, como si al pensarlo no pudiera encontrar una respuesta lógica. Y dolor. Un dolor que Katsuki moriría antes de reconocer.

Izuku supo que Katsuki no venía a por el balón; el balón era solo una excusa.

Relajó el cuerpo, dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera. Merecía el castigo y Katsuki merecía ser quien lo impartiera. Un simple golpe no bastaría. Debía recibir algo peor y lo aceptaría sin presentar oposición. Cerró los ojos para pretender que no había visto el modo en que la expresión de Katsuki que quebró por un microsegundo como si estuviera en conflicto consigo mismo. Sintió el viento azotar su mejilla y oyó el estruendo de la explosión a su lado pero ningún dolor asaltó su cuerpo. Volvió la cabeza para observar a Katsuki con sorpresa y confusión.

El susodicho se hallaba de pie en medio del polvo que su estallido había levantado. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.

—¡Mierda…! —gruñó por lo bajo.

Izuku le contempló atónito, sin poder comprenderlo.

—Kacchan…

Al oír el sonido de su voz Katsuki le dio la espalda y marchó en dirección al edificio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡A la enfermería! —bramó sin detenerse ante el tono severo de Shōta—. ¡Me siento para el culo!

Todos, incluido el profesor, se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba. A su espalda, Izuku pudo escuchar que Mina decía:

—Pobre Bakugō, últimamente no se lo ve nada bien.

Y la culpa asió con puño de acero el corazón de Izuku, amenazando con hacerle llorar. Del lado contrario al que Katsuki iba se acercaba la clase 2‒B; lo que fuera que el chico sentía debía ser grave, porque no mostró reacción alguna a lo que Neito le dijo al pasar. El chico en cuestión también pareció anonadado pues quedó con la palabra en la boca al verse ignorado.

Shōta se volvió hacia su clase antes de que el profesor Sekijiro pudiera alcanzarles.

—No sé qué sucede con todos ustedes, pero el rendimiento de este día fue desastroso. Siento que en lugar de avanzar han regresado a ser como eran el primer día de primer año. Espero ver una mejora para mañana y que lo que sea que esté sucediendo se solucione —advirtió, pero se veía la preocupación que sus palabras escondían.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una vez más la clase 2‒A está demostrando su ineptitud? El camino a la decadencia es la recompensa que merecen por haberse creído la gran cosa, ¡y todo porque tuvieron un poco de atención el año pasado!, cuando solo era un puñado de incompetentes que se creyeron importantes, ¡wahahaha-AGH! —El monólogo de Neito fue silenciado por Itsuka.

La chica lo sostuvo en su puño gigante ejerciendo una presión que no iba a herirlo pero que seguramente debía doler.

—Aizawa, veo que tus alumnos siguen siendo problemáticos e insolentes, qué lástima —Sekijiro se detuvo a su lado cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Shōta no respondió, pero fue evidente su fastidio en el modo en que su entrecejo se frunció y su mandíbula se tensó.

—La clase terminó —anunció—, el patio es todo tuyo.

Los alumnos del 2‒A siguieron a su profesor de regreso al edificio, salvo Izuku, que se mantuvo unos segundos allí de pie con el corazón acelerado y la culpa atizada. Sin notarlo, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle.

La expresión de Katsuki en aquel instante… era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

:

:

 _ **Parte 6 de 10**_

:

:

:

(Muchas gracias a las personitas hermosas que me dejan comentarios 3 Aunque no lo crean, salvan fics del abandono)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Experimento aleatorio**

 **La noche de Izuku Midoriya**

 **:**

 **:**

— _¿Cómo está todo? Lamento no poder ir hoy…_

 _Izuku jamás podría despreciar sus horarios como estudiante. Si bien los estudios ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo y prácticamente pasaba sus días con dolor en los músculos, él no estaba en posición de quejarse. Su circunstancia era una tan extraordinaria, tan poco probable, que no existía modo de que fuera a quejarse de ella, sin importar lo exhausto que se sintiera._

 _La fortuna había estado de su lado el día en que el villano de lodo le atacó en la calle._

 _Pero, y siempre habría un pero, le era imposible no lamentar ciertas cosas. Como el hecho de estar tan ocupado con sus clases y entrenamiento que no tenía tiempo para visitar a Eri y Togata tanto como le gustaría._

— _¡No te preocupes, Midoriya! —exclamó el chico en cuestión—. Lo entendemos perfectamente, ¿verdad, Eri?_

— _¡Sí!_

 _La voz alegre de ambos a través del del teléfono fue como un puñetazo al corazón. Allí estaba él, presentando sus estudios como excusa (por real que fuera) frente a Togata, que era quien debería haberse graduado como héroe el año anterior y ya estar dando forma a su carrera profesional, no escuchando a Izuku lamentar el tiempo que sus clases le quitaban como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo. En cuanto a Eri: la niña confiaba en él, lo admiraba casi tanto como a Togata —siempre sería más allegada al rubio— y aun así Izuku cada vez la veía menos. El segundo año en A. U. era más complicado que el primero y requería mayor esfuerzo, cierto, pero nada justificaba su creciente ausencia en la vida de la menor._

 _El hecho de que ambos pudieran comprenderle sin demandas demostraba lo bondadosos que en verdad eran._

— _Recuerdo cómo era eso en segundo año, ¡no te estreses! En otro momento será… ¿Midoriya? ¿Sigues ahí?_

— _Sí, ¡sí! Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo…_

— _¡Dime en qué! —Pidió emocionado; hubo un sonido de fondo y la voz de Togata se oyó a una distancia prudente del teléfono mientras decía—: Deja que lo use, ella sabe hacerlo. —Luego su voz volvió a elevarse, indicando que se dirigía a Izuku de nuevo—. Midoriya, ¿¡estás enamorado!?_

 _Se oyó a Eri parloteando con mucha emoción al otro lado junto con una voz masculina, más suave pero lo suficientemente cerca de Togata como para poder oírla._

— _¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¿¡Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión!?_

 _Era como recrear la conversación con All Might con una versión joven del hombre…_

— _No sé, cuando uno está distraído generalmente es porque está pensando en la persona que le gusta —declaró con emoción, pero luego agregó con tono penumbroso—… o en algo grave…_

 _Ah, cielos._

— _Togata, ¿estás con alguien además de Eri? —desvío el tema._

— _¡Sí! Temaki está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él? —Antes de que Izuku pudiera responder, le oyó decir—: Ten, Midoriya quiere saludarte._

— _Ehm… ah… ¿hola…?_

— _Buenos días, Temaki, ¿cómo estás? —saludó en buen ánimo porque ya lo tenía ahí e Izuku siempre era educado._

 _Hubo un balbuceo y lo que parecía ser un débil: «b-bien», seguido por una exclamación ahogada y la voz de Togata diciendo:_

— _¿Por qué te cubres? No puede verte._

 _Izuku soltó una risita que afectó a Tamaki, a juzgar por el sonido que este dejó escapar._

— _Huh, bueno, se fue —informó Togata—, pero ya, en serio, ¿qué te tiene tan abstraído?_

— _Es solo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_

 _Izuku se recostó en la cama, más relajado. Planeó en su mente la conversación antes de hablar._

— _¿Alguna vez hicieron una fiesta en los dormitorios de A. U.?_

— _Por supuesto que sí —respondió Togata con sencillez—. Como tres. ¿O fueron cuatro? Ey, Tamaki, ¿cuántas fiestas hicimos en tercer año? No, en los dormitorios._

— _E-espera, espera —atajó Izuku con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y los profesores jamás lo supieron?_

 _Recordó las palabras de Ashido y de pronto volvió a imaginar a Togata bajo el influjo del alcohol. Antes no lo creía factible, pero ahora lo sentía como una revelación._

— _Éramos muy precavidos, además, Mic era nuestro confidente, ¿sabes? Siempre nos daba buenos datos para evitar que los otros profesores nos descubrieran. ¡Ah! Pero no vayas a decirle eso a nadie, lo meterías en problemas._

— _Por supuesto._

— _Y ¿por qué lo preguntas? Oh, vaya, ¡van a hacer una fiesta, ¿verdad?!_

— _¡No! Bueno, sí, pero… ya sabes…_

— _Oh, cielos. Qué divertido. ¿Podemos ir?_

 _Izuku dudó un momento sin saber qué decir. No podía extender la invitación sin consultarlo primero con el resto de la clase y, aunque le encantaría tener a Togata en la fiesta, no estaba seguro de que el resultado fuera a ser grato para ambos. No sabía lo que podría suceder y algo le decía que sería mejor mantenerse lejos de Togata en una situación que involucraba a la bebida, ya fuera por su dignidad o la de su amigo. O quizá la imaginación de Izuku se estaba dejando llevar por las películas para adolescentes que había visto._

 _Se salvó de tomar una decisión cuando Togata comenzó a hablar con Tamaki._

— _¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Bueno, pero solo un rato. Mmm. ¡Tienes razón! Eh, Midoriya, lo siento pero no creo que sea una buena idea asistir a una fiesta por el momento, entre el programa, Eri y las pasantías creo que estoy por colapsar —dijo con una risa alegre que contradecía su argumento._

 _Izuku reprimió un suspiro de alivio._

— _Está bien, entiendo._

— _¿Cuándo planean llevarla a cabo?_

— _Esta noche._

— _¡Tan pronto! Entonces definitivamente no podría haber asistido. —Togata volvió a reír—. ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?_

 _Izuku consultó el reloj comprobando que aún tenía dos horas para prepararse. Luego meditó sobre lo que podía o no decirle a su amigo. Confiaba en Togata, y más ahora que sabía que el propio chico había roto algunas reglas del instituto, pero tampoco sabía cuánto era conveniente decirle, en especial para evitar la vergüenza que aquello le ocasionaba. No creía que decirle a Togata que uno de los juegos era "verdad o reto" fuera una idea acertada._

— _Uhm, ya sabes… conversar, poner música, comer… lo usual._

— _Ya veo, ya veo. Se oye agradable. Recuerdo que nosotros hacíamos juegos que involucraban nuestras singularidades. Era divertido._

 _Al oírle Izuku se golpeó la frente, maldiciendo su falta de creatividad. Eso parecía una idea estupenda. Quizá podrían improvisar._

— _Sí, de hecho se oye fenomenal. Veremos qué depara la noche._

— _Estoy seguro de que se divertirán. ¡Yo lo pasaba de maravilla! En la que organizamos para festejar el fin de las clases y la graduación, Tamaki, Nejire y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta ver el amanecer._

 _Su tono cargaba una mezcla entre la alegría y la melancolía, sin duda se trataba de un recuerdo muy hermoso para él. A Izuku no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Togata se había incluido en la oración a pesar de que él no había podido graduarse con su grupo original porque no había forma de que un chico sin singularidad funcionara como héroe dentro de esa sociedad. Obviamente, Izuku no mencionó nada al respecto._

— _La verdad, no creo que la fiesta dure mucho. Apuesto a que estaré en la cama antes de la medianoche —admitió con una risita avergonzada._

— _Eso dices ahora, pero créeme, cuando la diversión comience el tiempo pasará volando. ¿Eh? Claro que no. —Las palabras descolocaron por un segundo a Izuku, pero rápidamente comprendió que Togata estaba hablando con alguien al otro lado de la línea—. No, no es cierto. A ver… oh, vaya. ¿Y qué? Me gusta hablar con Midoriya. ¡No fue tanto tiempo!_

— _¡Sí, lo fue! —Oyó decir a Eri, que había levantado la voz para contradecir a Togata._

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Oye, Midoriya, ya tienes que prepararte para esa fiesta, ¿verdad? Te dejaré tranquilo._

 _Izuku volvió a sonreír, esta vez con cariño._

— _No es molestia. A mí también me gusta hablar contigo, Togata._

— _Ah, sí. —Soltó una risa avergonzada—. Mucha suerte, Midoriya._

 _Izuku cortó la llamada y suspiró._

 _Tras unos largos segundos de permanecer allí tendido con los ojos cerrados su mente comenzó a divagar en torno a lo que podría suceder en la fiesta y tuvo que ocultar el rostro en la almohada en un intento por calmarse. Era natural estar nervioso, ¿no? Sería la primera fiesta a la que asistía en su vida._

:

Izuku continuaba sentado sobre su cama en la misma posición que había tomado quince minutos antes. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla del móvil, donde podía leerse un nombre sobre las opciones «llamar» o «enviar mensaje».

Mirio Togata.

Aún no había decidido si hacerlo, pero no tenía a quien más recurrir. No podía hablar con All Might, ni con sus padres, tampoco con otro adulto y no se atrevía a conversar con alguno de sus compañeros. Por ende, Mirio parecía ser la única opción viable.

No eran compañeros, pero sí amigos, y el chico ya no asistía al U. A. por lo que no estaba comprometido con el instituto. Además, Mirio había participado de las fiestas que sus compañeros solían realizar, por lo que podría entender el predicamento en el que Izuku se encontraba. Tal vez tuviera la respuesta que Izuku buscaba, o tal vez estaba poniendo sus esperanzas en él porque la alternativa era aterradora.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho era malo.

Armándose de valor inspiró profundo y llamó. El tono se oyó dos veces antes de que la siempre animada voz de Mirio se hiciera presente al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Midoriya! —exclamó.

—Togata, buen día.

—¿Llamas para hablar con Eri, verdad? ¡Ah! Está en un curso de pintura; ¿puedes creer que ya la dejen hacer cursos?, ¡está progresando muy bien!

—No, no… es decir, me alegro, pero no llamaba por eso.

Izuku se frotó el brazo reconociendo que su tono revelaba su malestar. Mirio debió notarlo porque guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Ya veo… Oye, ¿sucede algo?

Y ahí estaba. El momento. Izuku pasó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Podemos reunirnos? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí, por supuesto.

El tono de Mirio, en cambio, era ahora serio pero reconfortante. Había notado que Izuku tenía un problema y estaba dispuesto a acudir en su ayuda sin dudar ni cuestionar. Cuando cortó la llamada, Izuku solo pudo rogar que Mirio estuviera dispuesto a seguir ayudándole y no lo detestara demasiado al final del día.

Acordaron encontrarse en la playa de Kui, pues era un punto intermedio para ambos y, por el clima, no habría mucha gente alrededor. Izuku quería que aquello fuese lo más privado posible.

—¡Eh, Midoriya! —llamó Mirio seis minutos después de que Izuku llegara al punto de encuentro.

El mayor se acercaba saludando con un brazo en alto y una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por un gesto de preocupación al notar el gesto contrario. Venía solo, tal y como Izuku le había pedido.

—Togata, gracias por venir.

—¿Qué sucede? Por teléfono no te oías bien y no tienes buena cara. ¿Estás enfermo?

Izuku no sabía por dónde comenzar. Una pareja en ropa deportiva se acercaba trotando por la senda peatonal, por lo que señaló en dirección al mar con la cabeza y ambos muchachos se encaminaron hacia la orilla. El viento soplaba fuerte y el sonido de las olas susurraba contra sus oídos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste hace uno días? ¿Sobre la fiesta?

Una sonrisa involuntaria, discreta, regresó a los labios ajenos.

—Sí, claro que sí. Es cierto, ¿qué sucedió al final? ¿Se divirtieron? —Luego pareció comprender—. Oh, pasó algo, ¿no es así? —Izuku asintió en silencio—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Izuku volvió a asentir.

Le costó comenzar, principalmente porque no tenía las palabras correctas. Decidió ser honesto y esperar lo mejor.

—Yo… hice algo malo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

No podía mirarlo. No _quería_ mirarlo. No deseaba ser testigo del momento en el que la expresión de Mirio, siempre risueña y esperanzada, se llenara de un sentimiento terrible.

—En la fiesta. Ah. Estaba… creo que estaba demasiado ebrio y…

—Wo, wo, wo. Espera un momento, ¿cómo que ebrio?

Entonces sí lo miró, confundido. Mirio lucía tan desconcertado como él.

—Sí. Es que estuvimos bebiendo y…

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Midoriya, eso está mal! —exclamó.

—¡Pero ustedes también lo hacían! ¡Dijiste que Mic los ayudaba!

El gesto del mayor se agravó.

—Hacíamos fiestas, sí, ¡pero nunca consumimos alcohol! —Se llevó una mano al rostro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Mic nunca nos habría ayudado con eso… No puedo creer que hayan hecho una cosa así, futuros héroes… —Al notar el modo en que Izuku palideció, Mirio se serenó—. Pero el alcohol no fue todo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucedió?

Izuku tragó saliva con fuerza antes de continuar.

—Yo… —Inspiró hondo, armándose de valor. Quería llorar, pero ya no era un bebé, tenía que aprender de una buena vez que llorar no servía de nada—. Me aproveché de un compañero.

—¿Te aprovechaste? ¿Cómo?

Esperó que la respuesta llegara por sí misma al chico, pero Mirio era demasiado bueno, demasiado optimista, y nunca pensaba mal de nadie. Mucho menos iba a imaginar a sus amigos cometiendo actos aberrantes. Así que Izuku tendría que decirlo.

—Él estaba ebrio… y yo también había bebido, pero… llevo tantos años enamorado, solo quería… Quería saber lo que se sentiría ser correspondido… —murmuró con hilo de voz que se quebró al final.

Mirio parpadeó un par de veces. Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo una vez más y juntó las manos frente al pecho, como si intentara buscar un punto de control. Sin abrir los ojos hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, luego la regresó al frente rozando los labios contra las manos unidas. Izuku observó todo esto sin parar de temblar, esperando lo peor.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. —Mirio volvió a inspirar y volvió a mirarle. Trató de mantener una expresión serena pero había un fantasma de seriedad en la negrura de sus ojos—. Voy a necesitar que me expliques lo que sucedió. Y por favor, en detalle.

—N-no hay más que decir —dijo Izuku, pero fue interrumpido.

—Midoriya. —Había algo tajante en la voz de Mirio—. Hablo en serio.

E Izuku lo comprendió. No se trataba solo de lanzarle la pelota a Mirio y dejar en sus manos el destino de su vida. No era tan sencillo. Ya no eran Izuku y Mirio, de pronto eran Midoriya y Lemillion, y un asunto en el que un héroe debía ahondar para obtener el panorama completo de un crimen. Mirio no era policía, aunque sin su don podría bien aspirar a convertirse en uno, pero en ese momento debía actuar como tal para contrarrestar el peso emocional de la situación. Para enfrentar a un amigo como si fuera un desconocido.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Izuku se armó de valor. Y le contó.

 _:_

:

:

 _ **Parte 7 de 10**_

:

:

:


End file.
